fakecountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeunion
The Democratic Republic of Zeunion is a recently independent country in the South Pacific. History 23rd December 2019: Gained Independence from Australia and New Zealand. 24th December 2019: Constitution written in to law and flag, anthem, and motto was chosen. Woodrowdania chosen as a capital city. Christmas Day 2019: First flags flown around the country. New cities Proposed. Mass Christmas Celebrations. 20th January 2020: The First Census is held. 26th January 2020: Census results released. 12th February 2020: Joins the UN. Trivia * Its national animal is the Chatam Island Robin. * Its National Sport is volleyball. * They use type I plugs. States * Stewart Island. Capital: Woodrowdania(to be built) * Chatham Islands. Capital: Port Waitangi * Norfolk Island. Capital: Kingston. * Kermadec Islands. Capital: Darcyville(to be built) * Three Kings Islands. Capital: Port Three Kings (to be built) * Lord Howe Island. Capital: Lord Howe City * Auckland Island. Capital: New Auckland(to be built) * Campbell Island. Capital: Port Campbell(to be built) * Maquire Island. Capital:Port Maquire (to be Built) * Snare Island. Capital: Chardon (to be Built) Culture Since its an Island nation, Zeunioner culture is very unique. Art The most popular art in Zeunion is watercolour paintings of harbours and bays. Music Rock and Pop music are the most popular genres of music. After that Rap and doowop are then ext two popular genres. Classical orchestras can be found in major urban areas like Woodrowdania. Sport Volleyball, Surfing, Cricket, and Football are all popular sports and are represented by their respective boards. Volleyball is the national sport. People seeking adventure can walk the many great walks around the country. Food The national food is Qautamoli, a dish consisting of fried fish, crabs, potatoes, peas, and pork. Television There are currently only three television stations in Zeunion, TV1, Tv2 and Z-Sports. Economy The Zeunion economy is tourism-based, with major exports including tin, timber, copper, and many food products. There is also a medium-sized arms industry in Zeunion which produces rifles, ammo, and artillery. Laws Drinking You have to be 20 to legally consume Alcoholic Beverages as stated by the Alcohol Usage Act 2019. The punishment for consumption prior to this age is a Z200 fine. Smoking Smoking is heavily frowned upon in Zeuion, but the legal age to buy and Smoke tobacco products is 18. The Penalty for under-age smoking is 4 months Home Detention Driving The legal driving age in which you can get a drivers licence is 16. Drugs All non-medicinal drugs are banned and all medicinal drugs must be prescribed by a professional doctor. The penalty for taking or using illegal drugs is 2 years in prison, the penalty for selling and/or growing illegal drugs is a decade to life in prison. Health Healthcare is free for people under 18 in Zeunion, and emphasis is put on sunburn as we are in the middle of the ozone hole. The maximum fee for medical care for people over 18 is $20. Weird Laws * All pigs must be fed leftover food, it makes the pork taste better. (scientifically proven). * You must cook at least one day a week. Millitary Army There are 8,000 active Personnel, and a further 700, reserve personnel. Recruitment has increased since the 2nd of January due to fears that World War Three may start very soon. There are 20 tank divisions each with at least 5 Tanks each. Many of the tanks used by the Zeunion army are Leopard 2s, brought from Germany on the 29th of December. The other tanks used would be Type 74s from Japan. The Zeunion army uses Boxer IFVs Brought from Germany on the 23rd of December. They also considered buying Patria AMVs but decided that the Boxers were better. Air force The Zeunion air force was the last ranch formed in the Zeunion military. Education Grades Note: The ages shown are the usual age of students studying at each grade. Sometimes students may be one year younger than there fellow students e.g. a 14-year-old studying in Grade 11. This is very rare and the student must start during the school year. School Dates and Holidays Each term lasts 10 weeks and is named after the two seasons that occur in that term. there are 4 terms in a year. The terms in order are the Summer/Autumn term, the Autumn/Winter Term, the Winter/Spring term and the Spring/Summer term. There are two-week breaks between each term, apart form the Six week Summer break between the Spring/Summer term and the Summer/Autumn term. Subjects The major subjects in the Zeunion Curriculum are: * Maths * English * Science Category:Zeunion Category:Small Countries Category:Oceania Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Maori Speaking Countries and territories Category:Member states of the United Nations